Vast Fields of Ordinary
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Jacob, star football player. Brady, bottom of the social food chain. Yet love finds them and Brady wants everyone to know...but Jacob? No. hehe better than it sounds. M for Language and lemon related stuff. Brady/Jacob ONESHOT


Vast Fields of Ordinary

**This story is a Brady/Jake story made for...idk i felt like it i guess. =P anyway, I won't set up the story because it sorta sets up itself. It will be half from Brady's POV and half from Jake's pov. It's a ONESHOT O_O**

**Anywho enjoys the stories!**

**PS: I stole the story name from a gay related book called The Vast Fields of Ordinary by Nick Burd…one of the greatest books ever written _**

"There's a big world out there. Bigger than prom, bigger than high school, and it won't matter if you were the prom queen or the quarterback of the football team or the biggest nerd. Find out who you are and try not to be afraid of it."

-Anonymous-

**Brady**

"Well, here we are. Last day of summer," I chuckled. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, sucks that it's over." He was shirtless, laying outside in my fenced backyard with me, soaking in the sun, his ripped chest gleaming. I was lying next to him, wearing only pants like him except I didn't have ripped muscles gleaming, just flat and skinny, like always. It was the last day of summer; me and my boyfriend Jacob Black were alone in my small yard relaxing.

We got to know each other only two months ago, but since then we had become inseparable. It was at a party, my friend Leah dragged me along with her—I hadn't wanted to go, but she basically forced me to. When we got there, I just sat the entire time while I watched people dance. It was a school party, so thankfully there were chaperones there, no one could pick on me and call me those horrible names; faggot, homo, retard, dickless, the standards. The party was something the school held on the last day of school.

That was when he approached me, the most popular and the hottest kid in school, Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked—I half expected him to call me a name, but I wasn't too surprised when he didn't, it was his friends who insulted me, he was too nice to do that to me.

"I'm…not really a dancer," I said, not looking him in the eye because his gorgeous face would cause me to blush. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Neither am I, mind if I sit here and talk to you, dude?"

"N-no." I said, staring at his neck instead of his eyes. He sat down and smiled at me.

"So, you're…Brady, right?" I was stunned, he actually knew my name, me the wallflower?

"Yeah...and you're the star quarterback, right?" He laughed, it was a gorgeous sound.

"Yeah, I guess I am." His popularity stemmed from the fact that he was the school's football quarterback, and the captain of the team.

"Was…there something you wanted?" I said, unsure what to do, I felt like a peasant talking to a king—a very, very hot king. I have always known I was gay, I realized it two years ago, I had been on the internet and looking up naked pictures on the internet, looking at the naked women, it felt almost wrong to be looking at them. Looking at the guys? That was what got me excited 'down there.'

"You just seemed lonely, is all, figured you could use the company." I blushed a little.

"Thanks."

He smirked. "You wanna go to my car? I've got some booze…."

"Yes," I said immediately. I had never drunk before, but if I could be alone with him in his car, I was going to take it. We left and I followed him outside until we were both sitting in his car. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking spot.

"We've got to go somewhere private…don't want anyone seeing us," he chuckled. I was going somewhere private with the hottest guy in school to drink…I wanted to faint from excitement. He drove for a few minutes until we were at a house.

"This is my place," he chuckled. The place was small but gorgeous with it's beautiful garden and cute, tacky little ornaments.

"Are you sure this is…?"

"My parents aren't home, we can just go up to my room." I was going into the hottest guy in schools room, alone…now I really almost did faint from excitement, it was like a dream come true, except this time I wouldn't wake up. We walked inside and went up the stairs until we were in a large room with a big bed and a dresser in front of it with a large TV. I forgot to mention his adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, were rich. See, it's a complicated story, his parents died three years ago, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted him, they were good family friends. Even though they are his parents, he still prefers to go by his birth name, Black.

He pulled out a bottle of whiskey from a small cabinet in his drawer and popped it open. I took a small swig and the taste burned my mouth something wicked.

"Ah it's…."

"Good, right?" He chuckled again. He sat down and took a small swig like I had, the thought that his lips were where mine had been made me strangely happy. I sat down next to him, my arm only an inch away from his. He looked down at me and smiled.

"This is nice…that party sucked, anyway."

"Yeah, it did," I said in agreement. He handed me the bottle and I took it, letting my fingers rest against his for a second before taking another swig, the burning feeling weird and unpleasant but not stopping because I just wanted to be able to be close to him. He took another swig and sighed.

"So glad it's summer. I can take a small break before I get back into football…can't let myself get flabby," he said. I smiled at him and he noticed and smiled back.

"Hey, you want to get in our Jacuzzi?"

Okay, I think I did faint for a split second after he said that, but I immediately recovered and replied.

"Yes, that sounds soooo good!" I normally wouldn't have said that, I blame alcohol; it makes you risky and stupid. He grinned.

"Alright then, it's down stairs…."

"I don't have a swim suit." I said with a frown. He smiled.

"You can borrow mine. I have a spare." He capped the bottle and put it back in its hiding space. He opened a drawer and suddenly tossed a pair of plain sky blue swimming trunks to me.

"Here, try those on." He then pulled out another pair, burnt orange colored, and gave them a little stretch.

"Ya these should fit me still," he mumbled. Suddenly he took off his shirt, revealing his ripped chest and abs. His eight pack was gorgeous and immediately a bulge started to form in my pants. All I could think was 'Shit!' as I looked down at my boner.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he unbuttoned his pants.

"What? We're both guys…."

I just blushed in embarrassment. He laughed.

"Alright, I'll be outside." He let his pants drop, showing off his perfect ass in his briefs, and walked outside. I dropped my pants and my shirt next to his—leaving me with the large tent in my underwear.

"Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I closed my eyes and thought of boobs and vaginas. In a minute, my hard-on had turned only half hard, it was all I could ask for. I dropped my underwear and pulled up the trunks. They were way too big for me and I had to tighten them a lot before they became just tight enough to stay up. I walked outside and Jake was leaning on the railing, his swim trunks on. He walked up to me and tossed his underwear onto our piles of clothes.

"Alright, its downstairs," he said with a smile. He started walking, then stopped.

"Oh, what the hell," he walked back into the room, his arm brushing mine, making me shiver, and grabbed the whiskey. I tried my best not to stare at his body, but he was literally the image of perfection, complete perfection.

"Nice abs," I suddenly said. Why, God, why? Why did you make hormones that make me do stupid things? Or was it the whiskey? He seemed surprised by my comment.

"Oh, thanks, kid. You got some nice ones yourself." I looked down at my flat tiny stomach, there wasn't even an indication I had abs. I looked back up and he was smiling. He poked my stomach and walked down the stairs, me following him. We walked into a closed off room with no windows and a see through door that led into the kitchen, the only entrance. Everything was made from wood and in the middle was a large above ground Jacuzzi. He hit a couple buttons and the thing came to life with a loud burrrrring sound. Bubbles started popping and fizzing and he just smiled.

"God, I love this thing." He got in, slowly, and lowered himself inside. He took another small swig and then turned to me.

"Well, get in anytime you want, kid." I nodded in embarrassment and took a step in. The water burned my skin and made me jump a little. I slowly lowered myself into the water, slowly inch by inch so my skin could get used to the water before I would continue in. I finally was all the way in and found myself in a seat right next to him, jets blasting into my back, feeling ridiculously good.

"I've never actually been in one of these," I said. He turned on me, surprised.

"Seriously? Well then you are gonna have to come over a lot more so I can get you used to this bitch. It's the best, especially after practice…." Suddenly his arm was around my shoulder, thank God for the water, it hid my hard-on. He handed me the bottle and I took a big swig.

"Geez, kid, I don't want you getting drunk!" He took it away from me and had another drink.

"Damn, empty," he said with a shrug. He tossed it and it landed right inside the trash can.

"Swish," he chuckled.

"Wow, that was a really nice throw!" I said. He smirked; he lifted up his left arm, his other arm staying right around my shoulders, and flexed it, making his arm look huge.

"Yeah, well; I got the guns for it." I laughed, trying to distract from the raging hard-on in my pants. He yawned.

"Hey kid, wake me up in, like, five minutes, okay?"

"O-okay," I said. His arm around my shoulders tightened and he had me yanked up against him—then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I frowned but then suddenly realized what I could do to pass the time. I gently lowered the trunks, letting my hard-on pop out. I gripped it with my hand and slowly began pumping with it. I made myself look up at his asleep face and then down at his chest. My pumping went a little quicker. I looked through the water at his abs, so perfect. I looked up, still asleep. I stopped and suddenly wanted to do something risky and stupid. I let my hand slowly trace under his arms then on his abs. I let my fingers splay and let my hand rest on his stomach. I closed my eyes and let my hand do the work on my cock as I jerked off.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand, the one on his stomach. I looked up, terrified. He stared down at me.

"Geez, kid, I guess all that shit 'bout you being queer was true." My heart beat one hundred miles a minute, my hand froze—shit, I had just signed my death warrant. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me. He pulled off my hand and suddenly grabbed my other hand.

"You might as well finish up, kid." He started to pump my hand up and down. My breathing hitched, I couldn't think anymore. He suddenly stood right when I was about to cum and grabbed my hand. He lifted me and soon we were out of the Jacuzzi, my pants around my ankles.

"Kick them off." He commanded. I listened and kicked them off. We soon were walking through the house, my hand still in his own and my other trying to cover up my dick. We soon were in his room. He made me sit on the bed.

Suddenly he tugged and his trunks were lying on the floor. I gasped, he was getting naked, and I was going to pass out again.

His cock was massive, he wasn't even hard, but he was still bigger than I was with a boner, which was five inches. He grabbed his thick cock and lifted it before letting it flop back down. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand, he forced me to grab his cock, and it felt soft and hot, while he grabbed mine. He started pumping me and that's when I realized what he was doing. I started to pump as well, his cock becoming even more massive and long until it was this enormous, soft-yet-hard, hot thing in my hand. I pumped his thirteen inch cock as hard as I could. He pumped my cock with three fingers and I felt myself getting ready to cum again, I already had once. Soon he groaned and he got sticky white stuff all over the carpet. Seeing him cum made me go again as well, my cum joining his on the floor.

I fell against him, my head under the point right below his armpit. My hand was still wrapped around his dick and I honestly didn't want to let it go, it felt weirdly right in my hand. He was playing with my cock, his fingers stroking the underside of it with his finger, he seemed lost in thought.

"Jacob," I said. He turned on me, staying silent. I reluctantly let his cock go and stared.

"What does this mean, exactly?"

He frowned. "Not sure, what do you want it to mean?"

I sighed. "Well, honestly, I want it to mean we are dating now." He frowned at that and I sighed again.

"I know, it's stupid…you probably just want me to leave, right?"

He scowled. "Don't be stupid, I don't use people like that…alright."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"I guess we're dating now," he explained. Okay, so after he said that I seriously did faint for about ten minutes. When I woke up, he was leaning over me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy," I said, embarrassed.

"Brady!" Jake yelled. I jolted out of my thoughts; I was back in my backyard.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Peachy," I chuckled. He smirked and was suddenly stood up.

"You know, it's the last day of summer…we should really make it count…." He let his finger run up my leg.

"Jake…I'm not ready for that yet." Lately, Jake has been wanting to…well, fuck me in the ass. I was still a virgin for all intents and purposes, and so was Jake, apparently. Jake was fully gay and has only dated and kissed girls to make sure no rumors at school started—he wanted to save sex for someone special and that person seemed to be me. I felt the same way and believe me, I wanted Jake to be that person but…I wanted to wait for something special, something great that I could give my (haha) cherry to him as a sort of a…reward, yeah, that's how I want to put it.

After that night, I and Jake hung out together almost every day, going on countless secret dates and many fluffy and sexual encounters. These had been the greatest days of my life so far. The sexual encounters were mostly handjobs and blowjobs, nothing too serious yet, but like I said, lately Jake has been wanting more, he says he wants to do it to officially make me his.

"Aww, come on baby…when are you going to be ready?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure…ok how about I make you a deal?" I said, a funny thought popping into my head. He smirked.

"Ok, what deal?" he laid down next to me on the double lawn chair type thing and was staring at me intently.

"If you win your homecoming game, we will have sex together." He was suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh shit…that is too perfect. But I want to fuck that night after the game…"

"It has to be really special," I said seriously. He smiled.

"Don't worry…I'll set something up…I'm really gonna have to work out now. I'm really gonna want to win that game now." I giggled and snuggled up against him. He smiled against my ear.

"Love ya, babe."

"Love you too…so are you going to pick me up for school tomorrow?" He suddenly frowned and got a serious look on his face.

"Um…."

"'Cause I can drive, but it would be nice to see you every morning…."

"I don't think…we should do that." I looked up and frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Because…someone might see us." I sat up and glared down at him, he looked very frazzled.

"Excuse me?"

"Well babe…I don't want people talking at school if they see us…I mean…"

"Wait…you don't want to be seen with me at all in public? But I mean we went on loads of…!"

"At places no one has ever heard of…!" I was shocked, thinking back, I realized I hadn't heard of any of the places we went to have dinner—or that movie theater we went to—before Jake suggested them.

"Are…you ashamed of me?" I asked seriously. He frowned.

"What? Of course not baby! It's just…I don't want rumors to start about us…you already have it bad enough at school…but I'm gonna talk to the guys and tell them you're cool…and not to bully you anymore. But if we start hanging out a lot or holding hands…."

I sighed. "Okay…but I still want to be able to see you."

"Of course, baby, I'll come over after school whenever I can…you can come to practices, watch and wait for me…I'll change right after practice and I can drive you home before anyone sees us…." I frowned.

"Well, you better shower when we get to your house."

He laughed. "'Course I will…you can join me, too." I smirked and leaned down and kissed him. Maybe this wasn't that bad of a deal after all.

**Jacob**

Next morning, I woke up, brushed my teeth, showered, ate some breakfast, and then headed out early to school. First day of school should be easy, I was a senior and most of my classes were honestly pretty easy, plus it was the first day back, almost no one ever gets homework on the first day. I ended up getting there early; there was literally no one there. I found my locker and put all my stuff in it. I was about to go and find my classes to pass the time, though I already knew where they all were, when a funny thought occurred to me. I smirked and pulled out a notebook from my locker. I pulled out a pencil and started writing a note to Brady.

_Hey baby, I'm gonna start writing you a letter every single day. Love you. J_

I grinned, Brady had told me which locker was his, I was gonna act on it. He was a senior, too but his locker was in a different hallway. I finally found it and slid the note inside. I smiled too myself and turned to walk away. School started, my first hours were boring until third. I had the class with Brady, AP Chemistry. Brady looked so adorable in his little T-shirt and tight jeans. He stole a glance at me and smiled when our eyes met.

"So class, we have a special project you are all going to be working on for the next month," our teacher, Sam, said. I looked at Brady and he looked right back at me, the perfect opportunity. Kids groaned but didn't openly object. Luckily there wasn't anyone I knew or cared about in that class, besides Brady. I walked over after the teacher told us to pick a partner.

"Want to be my partner, kid?"

He grinned, he liked it when I called him kid.

"Sure, stranger." He held out his hand. "Brady," he said, and I laughed a little, smartass.

"Jacob."

After that class, sadly I had to leave Brady and go to next hour. It was lunch; Brady had lunch in the same hour as me. He was sitting alone and that made me frown. I was about to go sit with him when I was intercepted. I knew I would have to see my football friends eventually but I had hoped they would be in a different hour as me. Paul was my best friend, and the second most popular guy at school, after me. He had a reputation, if you get my drift, and he wasn't shy about it either.

"Dude, where the fuck you been all summer? I saw you like, three times, dude!"

"That's because you were too busy tapping Rose to give me a second thought." Rosalie Hale was his girlfriend, I hated the bitch but he loved her, so I didn't say anything and tried to play nice when she was with him.

Being the most popular guy in school, I got hit on, a lot. And I usually led the girls on when they hit on me. I would make out with them, but that's it, then I usually dumped then. My relationships with girls lasted, at the longest, a month. I couldn't stay with one too long because me not wanting to fuck them would send a message, and soon they would suspect and then things would get really bad if people found out I was gay. I would most definitely be kicked off the team, I would lose my popularity, and people would tease me, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I know I couldn't handle it, my life would be over…in more ways than one.

"Yeah, that's true…she gave me an over-under," he cackled. I stared, confused.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I…," he frowned. "Anyway, the guys are getting psyched for tryouts. You are trying out, right?"

"'Course I am, dumb fuck."

"Come sit with us," he said, gesturing to the table filled with loud, rude, brutish boys. I smiled, but gave a glance at Brady. I frowned, he was sitting all alone, looking lonely and fragile and sad.

"Naw, man, gotta sit with that Brady kid, we need to talk about our science project."

"That fag?" I almost flinched, the guys used the word a lot, a whole lot, but I still hated it when they did.

"Naw man, he's cool, real smart," I added.

"What science project?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"In AP Chem, you know, my smart class."

"Oh, yeah. Alright then, see you in the hallway."

I nodded and he left to go yell at Mike Newton, who was eating his food. I walked over to Brady and smiled.

"Hey there, kid." He looked up, shocked and then looked around, no one was staring.

"Jake! What…," he started in a rushed whisper.

"Don't worry, I told them we needed to talk about Chemistry." I said. I turned on him and frowned.

"You okay? Has anyone been picking on you or hitting you…?"

"No, not yet…I've just been sort of blending into the environment…that guy Jared has been picking on other kids so far." I frowned, Jared was basically the school bully. He was scrawny, but he didn't use physical bullying, he used mental. He loved insulting and picking on kids like that, his friend Eric would usually corner the kid while Jared sent out constant abuse, making the victim feel small and horrible. Nothing too bad had come from it yet but soon he would push a kid too far and then….

"If he gives you shit, tell me, I got a whole lot of friends who will back me up." Brady smiled.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Of course," I said with a smile.

He talked about his day and told me all about his classes.

"English was easy but Math is a bit trickier…"

"Need help with it?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"Maybe…but, you know, after school, we could…."

"Can't, tryouts, remember?" He sighed.

"Forgot…hey, you know…does coach need like a, you know, water boy?" An amused grin covered my face.

"You know we have been needing one for a while…."

He grinned. "I'll ask coach about it later," he said as the bell rang.

"See you at tryouts," he chuckled. I smirked, he was so cute. I went to the rest of my classes, no one I could call friend or boyfriend was in them so I dozed through them, the girls giggling and staring, and me smirking at, but not giving a damn about, them. Finally the bell rang and I headed off to practice.

**Brady**

"You're a little fag, you know that, fuck face?" I frowned, had Jared honestly not have come up with more original insults since last year?

"That's great, can I go now?" I asked dully. He frowned.

"Your mom's a whore and your dad's a fag like you, you little dickless cunt." I just sighed, this was boring.

"That's great Jared. Really, it is." I moved to go, but Eric shoved me back against the wall.

"Not done with your faggot ass yet."

"You better not touch me again," I said angrily.

"Oh? Is that so?" Eric suddenly ran forward and punched me right in the temple. I fell over and yelped in surprise, he never did more than shove; guess punching was his new thing.

"You asshole!" I yelled angrily. Suddenly he kicked me in the stomach and I gasped out.

"_Hey_!" a voice snarled. Jake was standing there, with his friend Paul flanking him.

"Get away from him now," Jake growled.

"I would listen to him, boys." Paul chuckled. "You don't want to mess with my man Jake when he gets pissed off, that's his science partner you're fucking with!" Jared backed up in fear, so did Eric, they turned and ran. Jake knelt down next to me.

"You alright?"

"Ya...I'm fine. You should have grabbed one and let me beat him senseless."

Jake laughed. "Sure, sure water boy."

"Water boy?" Paul said, confused.

"This is the team's new water boy," Jake chuckled.

"Does coach know?"

"I was going there to tell him now." I said. Paul laughed.

"Well, I guess I can't really insult you anymore when you're around…I guess if Jake says your cool, I can dig it."

"Thanks, I think." I said. Paul yawned.

"Oh well, lets get to practice then." He turned and walked away.

"I'll meet ya there man, I'm gonna help the WB get cleaned up."

"Alright," Paul said, waving his and and not turning around. I glared at him.

"The WB?"

"Better I make a nickname for you now before someone makes something insulting or stupid."

"That's not stupid?" I asked. Jake laughed and led me to the bathroom. Jake got me cleaned up then we headed off to practice. While Jake got changed, I talked to the coach about being the new water boy. Coach just sighed.

"Ya…last water boy was a senior so I guess I can work with you…bit scrawny though." I frowned and he laughed.

"Alright, you work today and we see how you do. Do well, you can keep the job." So I watched outside as the boys tried out. Jake looked gorgeous, his muscles tightening as he tossed the ball and ran quickly across the field. I loved watching him, and I did it often, I honestly didn't have to do much, all I did was get the guys' water and keep things tidy.

Finally, practice was over. Coach announced who made the team; Jake was the first one he said. He gave me a glance and smirked before getting claps, I clapped along with the other guys from my spot behind coach. He announced the others; he said all the juniors from last year and a couple new juniors.

"Alright guys, hit the showers." They all jogged inside and coach turned on me.

"You did good, kid, you can keep the job. You just need to clean up after the guys in the locker room and you're all done." I nodded and followed him inside, carrying the bag full of footballs and the water cooler with me. Walking in, seeing naked guys, was uncomfortable…mostly because it was hot. I did find though that my gaze was only for Jake, who was quickly changing. I put up the stuff and tried to clean up quickly, by the time I was done, half of the guys were gone. I finished and turned to see Jake standing by the door, waiting for me.

"Need a ride, kid?"

"Ya, I do." I chuckled. He smiled and soon we were gone.

"So I hear you got the job." Jake chuckled with a smile. We were in his car, driving through town to his house that was most likely abandoned. His dad was a doctor and mom a nurse, they usually weren't home very often.

"Yup, coach was happy to have me."

"God, you've got no idea how happy I am that you're there…," he said seriously. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck to the lips before turning back to look at the road.

"You watching me makes me think it's all worth it." I just smiled and snuggled up against his side. We got to his house and quickly went inside. Of course, no one was home. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around my back and started kissing me over and over again. I smiled and let him kiss me. Loving his lips all over my body. He picked me up bridal style and I giggled as he carried me to the Jacuzzi.

"Just get in your underwear…or naked, which ever you want." He chuckled, stripping off his shirt. I giggled and took off all my clothing, getting naked just like he was. We both got in the Jacuzzi and I found myself snuggled up against him. I looked up and he was smiling at me sweetly.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey," I said. He smirked and kissed me on the nose. I crawled onto his lap and he laughed.

"Hey, don't give me any ideas…I might not be able to wait till homecoming." I just sighed.

"Oh shut up." I said seriously, resting my head on his chest. He just laughed some more.

**Jacob's POV**

It's been a few weeks now since the first day of school. Brady and I have been able to keep everything a secret, thankfully. I have been training extremely hard at football practice, wanting to be in top physical shape for the homecoming game…which is this Friday. Everything was perfect, my life was perfect.

I sat down hard on the bench; I was taking a small break from practice, tiny break I swear. Brady was next to me with a cup full of water. Thankfully it was a cloudy, cold day as always here in Forks.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Brady said, handing me the cup. I poured it over my head, the coldness of it shocking my heated skin.

"I have too, I want to win, and I have a real honest-to-God reason to do so, now." Brady just gave a small laugh.

"Sure…is my ass really that important to you?" I just turned and smirked.

"Another glass of water, please." He smiled and handed me a glass.

Practice ended, I changed and waited for Brady to get done cleaning. We then drove to my house.

"God, I'm sore." I commented. Brady just smiled at me.

"Let's get you upstairs…I'll give you a back-rub."

"Oh, well I suddenly hurt in a couple other places," I said with a tired smirk. Brady just sighed and led me upstairs.

"I swear, the only thing ever on your mind is your dick."

"Yeah, what of it?" He just shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, take off your shirt."

"Oh damn, someone's in a hurry," I cackled, amusing myself greatly. His eyes narrowed and I smiled as I stripped off the shirt.

"On your stomach."

I frowned at him. "I think I should top you." He just shook his head as a smile broke out across my face.

"Fine, if you don't want one…"

"No, no, I'll be good, I swear," I said, getting on my stomach. He laughed.

"That's right, you will." He was abruptly sitting on my butt and I laughed.

"Geez, babe you must weigh next to nothing…I can hardly feel you." I twisted my head and he was staring at me with a frown.

"Sorry." I said with a smile. He just smiled and suddenly started beating on my back.

"Ow! Okay, okay, sorry!" He stopped and smiled.

"Alright then." He was out of sight for a second but was soon back with a small bottle of lotion. I grinned, this was gonna feel awesome. He covered his hands in lotion and pressed his hands against my shoulders. He started kneading them like dough and it hurt incredibly well.

"Ah, damn, that feels good," I groaned. He rubbed my shoulders then moved down a little bit to my back. He rubbed the small of my back. I chuckled.

"You know my ass is kinda sore." He just laughed.

"Sure, okay, I'll do that too." I turned my head to stare at him.

"Really?"

"I said yes, didn't I?" I squealed in excitement and he just stared in surprise. I twisted around and smiled at him.

"Kidding, I don't squeal." He chuckled and sighed.

"Okay, pants off." I smirked as I unbuttoned my pants. He grabbed them and yanked them off of me, leaving me in underwear. I twisted so I was on my back, facing him. I smiled as he bit his lip staring at me.

"You've really…gotten…." He bit his lip and I chuckled.

"You can touch it whenever you want," I said, grabbing his hips and pulling him so he was sitting up on his knees, there place was on either side of my hips. I smiled up at him.

"You look so flustered, baby." He had this adorable flustered mask on; it was just so sweet I could hardly stand it.

"Am not…!" I smiled and suddenly yanked him down so he was lying on my stomach.

"Hey!" he snapped. He shook my hand off his head and lifted it so his chin was resting in between my nipples and his eyes were looking right into mine. I smiled sweetly at him.

"'Sup, kid?"

"Don't call me kid…I'm a man."

"Oh! Well, then," I said with an amused smirk. "Then a man should be able to handle—" I twisted us so I was over him, me holding myself up with my hands on either side of his head. He looked up, annoyed.

"Better not try anything."

"Oh, I won't…but that bulge in your pants says 'touch me.'" He shivered as I ran a finger over the bulge protruding from his pelvis.

"S-stop…!"

"Aww, come on, baby…!" I lifted up his shirt, revealing the smooth tanned skin underneath, and started to place butterfly kisses on it, Brady's breathing hitched and made a high pitched moaning sound as I lifted his shirt higher, revealing the erect points that awaited my mouth. I pulled off his shirt and started sucking and nipping on his nipple, causing him to make even higher pitched sounds. I kissed his quickly rising and falling chest and then worked my way back down until I started to dart my tongue into his belly button. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly worked them off.

"Jake…!" He was too weak to even protest anymore, good. I bit the elastic of his underwear and slowly pulled them off, my nose going right over his erect cock. I pulled those off and started to play with his foreskin. He whimpered as I pulled it back and licked his head. I grinned, I loved his reactions.

"Ok, stop," he said, pushing me off. I just grinned.

"Aww, come on, baby…I was just giving you a massage!" He frowned at me and I smiled sweetly.

"Alright…if you seriously don't want one…" I kissed up his stomach and chest again and kissed his chin then fell down next to him with a loud, obnoxious sigh. He was glaring at me and I gave him my goofy grin in return. I nuzzled his ear and wrapped an arm around his body.

"I love you." I chuckled, closing my eyes. Brady laughed and moved so he was facing me. I was a little surprised; when he was naked he usually didn't face me. I opened an eye and he was staring at me with a blush covering his cheeks.

"You still want that massage?" he asked. I smiled.

"Fuck, yes." I got on my stomach and I felt him nervously finger the elastic of my underwear. I smiled and stared at his nervous face curiously, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before, why was he so nervous?

"Baby…." I moved so I was closer to him and grabbed his shaking fingers.

"Don't be nervous…I'm yours remember? You got nothing to freak about…" I grabbed his hands and slowly moved them down, pulling my underwear to my knees. His breathing got all heavy.

"It's all yours, kid," I said with a smile, moving his hands over my cock.

"S-stop…."

I groaned, his hands felt so good. "Mmmhmm…." I moved his hands up and down, unable to stop myself.

"Jake!" Brady snapped. That brought me back to reality, I let him go and he held his hands against him.

"S-sorry I didn't mean—"

"Just…shut up Jake…." He turned his back to me and I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I really fucked up now.

"Brady, I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…."

"Jake…I want to go public with our relationship." It took me a minute to realize what he was saying.

"Wait, what?" I sat up on my elbows.

"Where the hell did this come from?"

He got up too and frowned. "I've…been thinking about it for a good two weeks now…."

"Well, why the hell do you want to spring this on me now?"

"I…I don't know…!"

"Gah…baby, we talked about this…!"

"What are you so afraid of?" He snapped. He was on his knees, looking me right in the face.

"I'm…afraid….your gonna get bullied a lot."

"Don't lie, you're scared of losing your popularity." I grimaced.

"That's not…"

"Yes, it is, don't lie Jake. You don't want to give up popularity for me." My grimaced deepened.

"Baby…it's not…."

"Whatever," he said, getting up angrily and putting on random pieces of clothing, my underwear, his pants, my shirt. I grabbed him and twisted him.

"You can't just expect me to…look, I can't just…goddammit, Brady!"

He frowned. "I love you, Jake, I love you more than anything in my life. But I want to be able to be public about it. If you can't handle that…then we can't be together." I was shocked.

"B-Brady…!" He walked out without a word.

It was a day since Brady left me his challenge, his request. I had been wracking my brain trying to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't lose Brady, I just couldn't. It felt like he was a part of me now, like I had one lung and he had the other. I needed him so I could breath.

"Dude." I turned, Paul was staring at me. It was only one hour until the homecoming game. We were in the locker room, I was only wearing my tight white pants, and I liked wearing them until about fifteen minutes before the game, then I got the rest of my gear on.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What the fuck's wrong with you? You haven't said a word all day."

"Just thinking is all, man."

"Yeah, well…get your head outta your ass, we got a game to win!" I turned; he was only wearing his athletic cup. I just sighed at him.

"Paul…," I frowned. He sat down and glared at me.

"What, dude? You can tell me anything, you know I'm your best friend…God knows why I am…" I sighed.

"If I was suddenly not ordinary…would you like…still be my friend?" he just stared at me, confused.

"Not ordinary?"

"You know like…let's say I'm, oh, hot right now, but tomorrow I get a bad burn on my face and half my face is like, burnt all to hell. Would you still be friends with me?"

"Like that dude from that Batman movie? Two face or whatever?" I just sighed.

"Yeah, let's say tomorrow I looked like him, would you still be friends with me?" he just stared.

"Dude, let me tell you something. Ordinary? Ordinary is boring as shit dude. If your face was half blown to hell I wouldn't give a shit, I think you would look like a freaky badass. Being different isn't a bad thing dude. Personally, being ordinary is bad, in my opinion." I just smiled.

"You would say something like that." He just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah…anyway. Get ready, dude." An hour later we were rushing out into the field. Hundreds of people were in the stands. Our school colors and the other team's colors were shining through the night. I could see Brady sitting on the bench, looking right at me with a sad expression on his face. I sighed and looked right back at him. It was the first time I had seen him since he had stormed out.

The game started, halftime seemed to come quickly, we were behind by a touchdown. We all went back to the locker room; I and Brady were walking next to each other as we headed back to the locker room.

"I'm sorry," I said, taking off my helmet and looking down at his hoodie clad body. He looked up at me.

"So am I."

I smiled. "If you had the choice to be ordinary or different, which would you rather be?"

He stared at me, surprised. "What?" I just smiled and we were inside. Coach gave us a prep talk, telling us we could win and I was going to win, I had to, mBrady and I had made a deal. Soon halftime was over. We were back outside and lined up again. I caught the ball and suddenly it was like my whole world slowed down, I looked at all the people on the field and in the stands. There were vast fields of ordinary in my view, but not me, not anymore. So what if everyone hated me? I didn't care anymore. I dropped the ball. The guys stopped and everyone was staring at me in confusion.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?" Paul said. I turned.

"Making a choice," I replied. I ripped off my helmet and tossed it on the ground. I turned, Brady was in my view. His expression turned to alarmed. I walked forward, ignoring all the noise around me. I grabbed Brady and yanked him up; I bent down, my face right in front of his.

"J-Jake, what the fuck…?" He sounded almost scared.

"I'm making my choice. I'm different, I always will be…." I pressed my hands against his cheeks.

"I'm not losing you over something so stupid. I choose you over popularity any day." I kissed him, my lips pressed firmly against his own. He squealed in surprise, not fighting the kiss but not kissing back, he was too shocked. I pulled my lips away; I could feel the stares of hundreds of people on me.

"E-everyone's staring," he gasped, shaking in fear.

"Let 'em," I said.

_Clap_

That surprised me for sure. I looked up—Paul. Paul was clapping.

"Yeah! _Kiss him_! _Yeah!_" soon someone in the audience starting whistling and hooting. More claps, people were clapping. The other team's audience wasn't clapping, of course, but almost everyone in our audience was. I turned on Brady and smiled.

"So, wanna actually kiss back this time?"

He just sighed. "Guess I have to,` now." He leaned up and we kissed again, we got a roar of approval.

"Alright." I said.

"I got a game to win…I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." He just smiled, his face still a tomato.

"No, I haven't…go get 'em." I chuckled and ran out onto the field. Paul handed me my helmet and smirked.

"'Bout time, dude, was getting worried you were gonna stay in the closet forever!" I just laughed.

"Oh yeah, like you actually knew." He just shrugged.

"'Course I didn't, but if people ask, I'm telling them I knew all along, I was your best friend and kept your secret…bitches love that shit." I just laughed.

The game started up again, we got two more touchdowns…and we finally won the game. Cheering filled the field and soon people were storming the field. They tried to lift me up but I wouldn't let them, instead I got them to get Paul up. I instead, ran through them all the way to Brady. I lifted him up and straddled him around my waist.

"So, I won the game." I yelled over the crowd. "And I got a nice hotel picked out for us."

"Oh?" he yelled curiously. "Well, then let's ditch this place!" I ran into the locker room and changed quickly back into my clothes. We ran out of there before the guys could get back, got in my car, and soon were heading for the motel.

"Room for two, please," I requested. We were at a Hilton hotel—parents rich, remember—and getting a room.

"I have a few available, will that be two beds or…?"

"No, just one," I chuckled. She handed us the key and soon we were in the elevator, me biting and nipping into Brady's neck as we got higher and higher. We soon were in our room, the room was lavish, with a giant bed, a huge TV and a fancy bathroom with a shower and large mirror over the sink. I kicked off my shoes and leaned against the wall, watching Brady as he explored the room.

"It's really nice," he said, running his fingers over the bed. "It's really…."

"I want it to be special…we are both virgins, after all…I want it to be as special as possible…." I walked forward. "Haha, I've sort of being doing research on, well, sex. And I think I know how to do it…but since it's your first time I'm supposed to be really gentle with you…" he turned and smiled.

"That's…okay. I want you to be gentle…." He walked over to me and hugged me. "Thank you…for everything you've done for me today…." I smiled and hugged him back.

"If you want to pay me back, I can certainly think of a couple things…one thing in particular." He looked up and smiled.

"Of course…my body's all yours tonight." I lifted off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants, letting them drop off of me, leaving me in my underwear. I leaned down and kissed him sweetly, causing a little moan to escape him. I lifted up his shirt and tossed it down onto the ground. I gently pushed him onto the bed, his eyes staring up at me with a face so adorable I could hardly stand it. I pulled off my underwear and moved so I was leaning over him, kissing down his neck.

"If I start touching you, are you gonna make me stop?" I asked, my hand resting on his button and zipper. I stared up into his eyes.

"No…I wouldn't want you to stop," he said seriously. I unbuttoned his pants and slowly shimmed them off, dragging the underwear down with them. I put my hand on his penis and a shiver ran down his body. I slowly moved my body up and started kissing his nose.

"Gonna make you feel good, baby." I said, placing a lingering kiss to his lips. I moved my head down and pulled back the foreskin of his dick, revealing the swollen head. I wrapped my lips around his head and slowly sucked on it while pumping the rest with three fingers. He gave me that high pitched 'ungh' sound as I sucked harder and moved my pumping up a little bit, wanting desperately to feel his cum fill my mouth. The thought of something that was a part of him inside me….it was orgasmic just to think about it.

"G-gonna cum," he whimpered in a high pitched voice. His breathing became rapid and my other free hand had to be placed on his pubic area to stop him from bucking.

"Ah!" he cried in a small high pitched voice. His cum shot out and hit the roof of my mouth and my tongue. I continued for a few seconds before pulling out, massaging my throat as I swallowed it all.

"How was that, baby?"

"It…felt really good…you were gentle, too," he said, seeming really happy. But he frowned.

"I should do you…." I just smiled and started kissing his stomach.

"Baby, you already give so much, don't worry about it…you are gonna pay me back in a few minutes…" I lifted up two fingers and started spitting on them. Brady stared confused as I got them nice and slick.

"Ok, baby I need you to get on your stomach…I gotta prep you before the main thing." He just nodded, not quite understanding what I had just said. He turned and I was so tempted to start going at his ass right then. But I took a quick sigh and controlled my urge. I spread his butt cheeks and pressed a wet finger to the entrance of his hole. He flinched and squeezed the covers with his fingers.

"It's okay, baby…." I gently kissed the small of his back while I moved my finger in and out.

"I won't ever hurt you…never ever…" I repeated the promise over and over as I shoved in the second finger and started spreading his tightness.

"I-it hurts."

"I know baby…its okay, though, I swear." Finally I pulled out my fingers and spat on my dick, getting it nice and wet.

"Oh…okay. Baby, this is gonna hurt, but the site I went to said this was the easiest position for you. They said it hurts at first, but gets better." He twisted so he was facing me on his back. He grabbed my hand.

"Just don't let go of my hand."

"I won't baby I promise." I fell on my side and gently rolled him around so his back was pressed up against my stomach and chest.

"Alright baby…." He had his head lying on my arm and had both his hands squeezing that hand. My other was lifting his butt cheek while I lined up my dick at his stretched hole.

I started thinking about what the site told me to do, it said to put my head in, then if he was okay, slowly push inside, but if he flinches at all, then to stop and give him time. Keep doing that pattern until I was fully inside. I took a deep breath and pushed my cock's head inside his deep heat. It was so tight and so satisfying. I found myself pushing more inside but quickly stopped myself.

"You okay, baby?" He didn't speak, his eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was heavy.

"G-god…it's so tight," he said.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Just tell me when you're ready baby...I can wait as long as you want." I didn't know if that was true but I had to try, no matter how hard I was, which I was at the part where I was so hard it hurt. I put my free hand on his stomach and rubbed it slowly in a relaxing manner. His breathing slowed and a smile crept onto his face.

"Okay," he said. I pushed slowly into him. I was almost there when he flinched. I stopped immediately and started rubbing his stomach again. He stopped flinching and nodded. I finished getting in the last unbearable inch; I was in all the way to the hilt. I groaned, I starting thinking of the ABC's to distract myself, if I didn't I was going to cum…and I didn't want to cum so soon, I wanted to savor every minute of my first time.

I leaned down and pressed my cheek against his hair, kissing it and gently rubbing his privates.

"Alright, here I go, baby…." I pulled out slowly and pushed right back in slowly, moving at an even pace.

"S-shit…," I groaned. I buried my face in his hair, not stopping my slow thrusting but trying to think of something random, I couldn't cum yet.

"J-Jake…" Brady whimpered. I looked down, his face was flustered and he was shaking.

"I'm g-gonna cum again," he whimpered. I reached down and enclosed my hand completely around his cock. I started squeezing and releasing it, make him moan in a high pitched voice.

"S-shit, baby, I can't…!" I groaned and cum started spluttering out of me.

"F-fuck baby…," he cried out and I felt his cock sort of convulse and suddenly cum started shooting into my hand, my hand was completely wrapped around his cock. My cum exploded out of me and my mouth opened and a loud groan escaped my mouth, I couldn't help it. I buried my face in his hair again and humped until the intense feelings of pleasure left my body. I pulled out and let out a loud sigh. He twisted his little body, his head staying on my arm, and started kissing my lips. I laughed and kissing him back.

"That was so…!"

"Perfect," he finished, hugging me.

"I…I'm so happy you were my first…."

"Glad you were mine," I replied, kissing his nose. I took a deep breath, I wasn't a virgin anymore. It was weird, not that I had finally had sex, it felt like all that pressure to have it was finally gone. But I didn't have it with some bimbo clown, I had it with the person I love more than anyone in this world.

"Let's take a shower," Brady said suddenly. He jumped up and grabbed my hand and started yanking me up. I started laughing, my hand had been completely covered in his cum and I had touched his hair. It was sticky and gross looking.

"Um baby…," I laughed. "Follow me…," I chuckled, getting up and leading him to the bathroom. "Look in the mirror." He looked then his eyes went wide.

"Is that…?" I grinned and he squealed before he jumped into the shower.

"You jerk!" I started laughing and joined him as he started rubbing his hair furiously. I couldn't have been happier, this all just felt so ordinary, it was perfect.

**Well I hope yall liked it. I am quite fond of this story =]**


End file.
